Bang The Doldrums
by Fire In Her Soul
Summary: Best friends, ex-friends 'til the end; better off as lovers. Warren/OC. Rated for safety.
1. Goodbye Asia

**Author's Note: **This is the first story I've had the guts to post on so I'm pretty stoked and nervous. I would love reviews, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. :) I know this story is pretty cliche at first, but I'm going to try my best to make it different.

**DISCLAIMER!** I do not own Sky High. I also do not own Warren. All that jazz belongs to Disney. I own nothing but the plot and Samantha Bailey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samantha glowered, her emerald eyes scanning the scene before her. The scene, which angered her so, consisted of a pyro and his 'barbie doll' girlfriend bidding eachother goodbye.

The barbie, otherwise known as Asia McGrew, would be gone for an entire semester; she'd joined the student exchange program and was about to board the next flight to Italy.

Usually Samantha refrained from acting negatively towards her friend's relationship but since they were being disgustingly 'cute', it was taking a toll on her will to remain silent about the issue.

"You're not the only one disgusted by this display of uncharacteristic behavior." Magenta spoke up from beside her friend.

Samantha smiled at the purple and black clad girl. "I know, 'Genta. It's actually really creepy, though, isn't it?"

Warren, the aforementioned pyrokinetic, was basically clinging onto his ice-weilding girlfriend as she planted a series of sloppy kisses all over his face.

"Creepy's an understatement." Magenta deadpanned, her violet eyes widened in shock.

The two naturally sullen girls agreed, looking very out of place in the airport lobby on this bright Sunday morning. Unfortunately, neither had any other plans and allowed themselved to be victim of their own guilt, offering to accompany their friend as moral support. Warren managed to pry himself from Asia who disappeared with her luggage as her flight number was called.

"Let's go." He spoke as he walked past them, pausing just a few steps away. Magenta stood from her seat first, saluting him before snickering at his expression (as soon as she made the hand gesture, his face scrunched into one of a constipated ape). Samantha followed, stretching her arms and yawning. "Can I go back to bed now?"

She shuffled behind her friends, her large Winnie The Pooh (they were actually Pooh's head, he looked happy considering her feet were shoved in the top of his cranium) slippers making a sandpaper noise against the concrete as they stepped outside.

//

"Move your ass." Warren growled, a rude awakening to his plaid-pajama clad friend. She twitched, and made a noise of discontentment but made no move to get up.

"Seriously, kid. I've got a job to get to." Samantha grudgingly forced herself from the small backseat of the car on that looked up at Warren through half-closed drowsy eyes, "Night."

Warren held back a chuckle, rolling his eyes at his friend's out-of-whack schedule. "Yeah, Sam. Night."

//

Two weeks passed without much word from most of Sam's friends, and she was actually feeling rather lonely - cut off from the ouside world. Doing nothing but work and go to school had that affect on people sometimes. So, Sam decided that when she got off work that Saturday afternoon, she'd go over to the Paper Lantern to check up on Warren - whom she hadn't spoken to since Asia's departure that day at the airport and she was, for some reason, worried about him. Even though he'd given her no reason to be -- he'd been his usual anti-social self, and he'd only injured one person in two whole weeks. But, none-the-less, Sam still wanted to check up on her pyrokinetic friend.

As soon as her shift at the mall was over, she immediatley took a cab to the other side of town; arriving at the small family-owned Chinese resturaunt.

"Hello, Samantha! How are you?" Chelsea, one of the waitresses, greeted the girl cheerfully.

"I'm alright, is Warren around?" Chelsea nodded and disappeared into the kitchen while Sam took a seat in an empty booth.

Just a few moments later, as Sam played with a straw wrapper, Warren came stumping into the dining area. His hair was mussed and his hands looked pruney and pale -- he must've been on dish duty. He made it over to Sam's booth, sitting down across from her.

"Hello, Sunshine." Samantha greeted in a semi-cheerful manor. Warren simply grunted in return.

"Your hands are all pruney." She held back a laugh as her nose crinkled.

Warren looks at his hands, which were sitting on top of the table, then looked up at Sam.

"That happens when you have them in dish water for three hours straight. What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "Just got off work, and didn't feel like going home right away."

"So you come here?" The boy let out a scoff, leaning back in the booth.

"Just because you're sick of this place." She snorted in return and mocked his laid back position.

"Shut up, Bailey."

"Like that's even possible." And that's when she finally got him to crack a smile. Psh, that jackass really did cherish their friendship.


	2. Bon3r

**DISCLAIMER **I do not own Sky High. I also do not own Warren Peace. Maybe Disney'll give him to me someday.. but until then.. sigh.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **Writing this, I've realized that I don't really do great with outlines and plots. I just like to make up conversations, mostly. So that's probably mostly what this will turn out to be. Babbling and fussing and all that pointless stuff. Still no reviews, but I shall not give up hope! :) I got loads of visitors so mayyybeee... *crosses fingers*.

* * *

"Shut up." Warren growled, his brow furrowed.

The boy's face was a dark shade of pink as ringlets of smoke rose from his warning, however, went unheard to the girl across from him.

Her small form was dangling sideways off the futon couch as she laughed hysterically.

"You.." She tried to speak, but again, burst into a fit of uncontrollable time Warren growled at her.

She sat up, tilting her head in amusement. "So, tell me, Warren. Why did your crotch just explode with smoke?" She grinned teasingly, one canine tooth appearing over her bottom lip.

"Supernaturally charged boner, perhaps? Though that would be kind of odd.." She glanced at the television screen, which they had been watching moments before.

"Close enough." He grunted an admission, glancing at the tv as well.

"Hm. Well, I'm never watching Charmed with you again." Samantha scrunched up her nose, but let out another tiny giggle.

"It was your idea. You're the one obsessed with the fucking show."

"Psh, well if I knew the Halliwell sisters were going to get you all excited in the britches I would've watched it on my own time."

He grimaced in return, and nudged her leg with his foot. "So.." She spoke up, perching her chin on her hands thoughtfully. "Have you heard from Asia?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"I gotta go."

Samantha let out a gusty sigh, "You work too much."

"We can't all be lazy bums like you."

"Aw, I'll miss you too, Warrey!"

"What'd I say about calling me that?"

"Not to!"

"So don't."

"Well, it was that or hot cakes. You growl at both." She shrugged.

"Mmhm." He grunted, standing up and stretching.

"Failure!" Samantha whined childishly, frowning up at him. "Always leaving me."

"You don't miss me."

"Actually, whenever you're not around, I turn on Coldplay and curl into the fetal position."

* * *

Samantha stepped off of the bus, and was immediately engulfed by her favorite hippie. "Morning, Layla."

"Good morning, Sam!" The red-haired girl grinned and steered her friend over to their group of friends. The bunch sat on the ledge by the stairway, awaiting the bell for first period.

"Yo, Sammy B!" Zach greeted from beside Magenta, who inwardly grimaced.

"Zee-wizzle!" Sam giggled, and fit pumped the boy.

"Morning Samantha." Ethan greeted as well as he fiddled with a piece of string on his shirt sleeve.

"Hey Ethan. William." She grinned as Will turned a bright shade of pink and ducked his head.

"Aw, why do you insist on calling me that, Sam?"

"Cause it amuses me, Willy." She plopped down in the grass and did a quick scope of the campus.

"Warren's not here yet." Layla informed her knowingly. Sam sighed gustily, "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about him, lately. He's been acting off."

"Really? He seems the same to me." Will disagreed, rubbing at a small burn on his left arm.

"I'm sure he's doing fine!" Layla insisted, chirpily. "It's just going to take him some time to adjust without Asia."

"I guess so." Samantha shrugged, plucking a piece of the grass and twirling it between her fingers.

"Talking about me?" A voice grumbled from behind, as a shadow hovered over her small form.

"Just about how sexy you are." She looked up, meeting his disapproving gaze with a bright smile.


End file.
